marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tath Ki (Earth-616)
; formerly "Captain America Corps" (founder), Deadpool Corps (founder) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the universe | Gender = Male | Height = 5'0 | Weight = 100 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Philosopher, Teacher, Investigator of Reality, Cosmic Being | Education = Extensively self-taught | Origin = Alien; Elder of the Universe | PlaceOfBirth = Coalsack Nebula | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Captain America's Bicentennial Battles #1 | Last = Infinity Countdown Prime Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Years Like all the Elders of the Universe, Tath Ki's origin is lost in the early history of the universe. It is known that he is one of the oldest living beings in the universe. Like other Elders, he is the survivor of one of the intelligent races that evolved in one of the first galaxies to form after the “Big Bang”, the cataclysmic event in which the universe was created. Although his race became extinct and even his native galaxy died as the ages passed, the Tath Ki, like the other Elders, lived on, having become virtually immortal. As the relatively few survivors of the earliest period of the universe, the Elders regarded themselves as figuratively being brothers. However, the Contemplator has declared that he was self-created, instead of being a representative of an evolved species. The Contemplator Almost immortal, the Contemplator dedicated his life to develop the powers of mind and spirit, and using them to probe the mysteries of the universe. He was in complete harmony with the cosmos, to a greater extent than any other living being. He believed that each of his actions was dictated by the cosmos's "desires". Thus, he never feels anxious. Unlike other Elders, the Contemplator was a quiet pacifist with soft voice and an essentially benign being (although insufferably vain). Captain America He rarely took part in the lives of "very inferior beings", except to show them the way to a greater illustration as he did with Captain America (Steven Rogers) when he transported him through time to show him the essence of America and with Jeffrey Mace in his self-appreciation of his accomplishments as the third Captain America using the identity of Mister Buda . Skrull Imposter He never collaborated with the Grandmaster in his evil schemes (although a Skrull impersonator who took on his form once did). The Contemplator dedicated most of his time to meditating and contemplating the infinite wonders of the universe. Thanos Quest Following the Grandmaster's schemes, the Contemplator took possession of a Infinity Gem. He held it for a time until Thanos of Titan came to bargain for it. The Cosmic Cube Accessing the power of a stolen Cosmic Cube, Thanos summoned a gathering of the astral versions of some cosmic heavyweights, including the Stranger, the In-Betweener, and several members of the Elders of the Universe. While Thanos briefly taunted them with the powerful item, the Collector coveted it, seeking to broker a trade. Tiring of the general exchange, Thanos turned the Cube on the other entities, seemingly wiping them from existence. They had actually been teleported to the Cancerverse, as the artificial Cosmic Cube wasn't powerful enough to kill them. The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy joined them soon after the Mad Titan tried to kill them as well. The Elders made a deal with the heroes, using a weapon from the Collector's vault, the Avengers weakened Thanos after returning to Earth. The united forces of Earth's heroes proceeded to defeat Thanos, and as part of the deal, the Elders got to decide what to do with him. Deadpool Corps The Deadpool Corps was founded by Deadpool after he was chosen by the Contemplator in stopping a cosmic entity known as the Awareness that devours the multiverse's consciousness. In truth, the Deadpool Corps's real power to stop the entity is their unique mind that ultimately made them absolutely immune to the entity. The Deadpool Corps came into conflict with the Champion, who, along with the Grandmaster, did not see them as worthy heroes and decided to test them. Fortunately, the Corps proved their worth by tricking the Champion into becoming stranded on a planet two times in a row. With help from the Broken Blade, the Corps annihilated the entity who turned out to be a little alien that was the lone survivor of his species after the Big Bang. Infinity Quest Comtemplator was attacked by the Magus and decapitated so he would be forced to reveal the location of the Soul Gem, which turned out to be within Ego the Living Planet. Comtemplator told Magus that he had countered his actions by letting others know about the Soul Gem. One of those others was Ultron/Hank Pym who ambushed Magus and killed him to retrieve the Soul Gem. After telling Ultron there was still hope for Hank Pym, Comtemplator said he would go into a deep sleep that would last eons. Ultron then destroyed his head, leaving his decapitated body to slumber for years. | Powers = * Astral Body: The Contemplator has discovered, through complete harmony, the existence of alternate universe and can use his powers to transport himself or partially "phase " in another universe, being intangible and/or partially invisible. * Energy Channeling: The Contemplator can perform great feats of physical coordination and agility just by trying. He does not usually do this, on account of him being a pacifist and therefore rarely fights. * Immortality: Due to his status as an Elder of the Universe, the Contemplator's body is immune to cell deterioration and therefore cannot be damaged through piercing, illness or anything similar. His will to live is strong enough that he can regenerate, by force, any lost part of his body. It has been theorized that the destruction of most of his molecules can stop this form of regeneration and therefore kill him, as has happened previously with other Elders. * Iron Will: The Contemplator has obtained a complete mastery of his own physical form, and also possesses a great sensitivity and comprehension of the fundamental forces of the universe. Therefore, he can control all of the involuntary responses of his body (heartbeats, breathing, nerves, perspiration) as well as the functions and natural needs of his body. * Cosmic Awareness: The Contemplator can meditate to expand his conscience field to almost infinite parameters (This is popularly known as "cosmic consciousness" or "becoming one with the universe"). He can then probe the multiple phenomena of reality, and know whatever he wishes to know. * Telekinesis: He can defy the gravity forces joining the universe. This also provides him with levitation powers. * Telepathy: The Contemplator has developed fantastic psionic skills including telepathy. * Teleportation | Abilities = * Super-Genius Intelligence: * Philosophy and meditation. | Strength = The Contemplator possesses the normal human strength of a man of his apparent age, height, and build who engages in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Gamer's Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Regeneration